E-time 12
by Darkazu
Summary: Une goutte, deux gouttes, trois gouttes... L'eau ce colle sur mon visage. Il pleur, nous pleurons. Car nous sommes les amants maudits du District 12. Unee histoire Alternative, Qui pousse toujours nos deux amants l'un en vers l'autre. Avec plus de Peeta Katniss Et autres ;) T pour le moment... Le M arrive dans quelque chapitre


**La page blanche est une mauvaise expérience, pour tout apprenti écrivain, ou artiste. Un écrivain est un artiste pour moi. Chaque histoire est issue de son imagination, inventé. Puis il y a souvent des fans, ou simplement des personnes trouvant qu'une histoire aurait très bien pué être écrite d'une autre façon mais toujours avec ce personnage important. Ces personnages au qu'elle on aurait bien aimés faire vivre plus d'expérience, les faire aller dans une autre direction. Je ne suis qu'une simple fan des écrits de Suzanne Collins. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le mérite d'avoir inventé ces fabuleux personnages. Mais je peux l'heure faire découvrit autre chose, une autre voix, un autre tournant et surtout un autre destin...**

**Nécessitez pas à laisser vos avis.**

**_''Une marche, deux marches, trois marches, je les enjambe avec lenteur. Cherchant à gagner du temps, cherchant à lui laisser encore le bénéfice du doute. Délicatement j'enclenche la poignée de la porte. Un dernier pas et tout sera perdu, un dernier pas et il ne pourra jamais plus me revenir. Juste un dernier pas et mes enfants n'auront plus de père. Comment annoncer à ces deux petites filles que leurs pères les ont abandonné ? Souilliez par sa cupidité ? Abandonner, avec des dettes que je ne pourrai jamais rembourser, qu'elles ne pourront jamais rembourser, ainsi leurs enfants ainsi que leur petit enfant. Jamais O grand jamais je ne pourrais les faire survivre dans la misère que Dieu a voulue pour moi. La porte grince quand je l'entrouvris, un craquement se fit entendre sous mon pied quand il toucha le sol. Je me faufile lentement entre la porte et je la ferme violemment après mon entrée. Je m'adosse le long de la porte et me laisse tomber lourdement sur le sol. Les larmes aux yeux, j'essaye de ne pas pleurer se pourrait réveiller mes deux filles. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution raisonnable à faire pour leurs avenirs. Les mettre en adoption et me faire oublier dans un coin sombre de l'un des treize Districts. « C'est pour leurs biens, ils ne peuvent avoir un monstre comme moi comme mère... » Et ne doivent surtout pas savoir qui sont leurs pères. Jamais. Jamais...''_**

« Katniss ? Katniss Abernathy ? Puis-je avoir votre attention ?» **s'écria la femme qui me sers de professeur particulier. Elle mis ses mains préalablement sur ces hanches, typique féminin. Au moins, je sais qu'un jour cette femme a été humaine. Je pouffe, en me redressant sur ma chaise le dos droit. J'avais douze ans aujourd'hui et demain serait mon premier jour au collège de la ville. J'étais à la fois existée, apeurée, et heureuse de ne plus revoir cette femme qui ne semble jamais vieillir et qui fait trop de charme à Haymitch. H est la personne qui m'a recueilli, après la mort de mes parents. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ils sont morts mais H, m'a dit-il y a longtemps que quand je serais grande il m'expliquera. J'ai grandi en cinq ans et pourtant il ne m'a toujours rien dit. Je regarde à présent la femme qui pour moi n'est qu'une allumeuse avec détermination. Je n'avais pas pué dormir cette nuit suite au agitement de la nuit de ma petite sœur Primrose. Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar, où nous étions toutes les deux appeler pour les hungers Games. Je rassure mon petit canard comme à chaque fois qu'elle fait ce type de rêve et j'essayais de dormir avec elle. C'était sans compté que Prim avait un sommeil très agité.**

« Madame... Je veux dire Anaëlle, je n'ai vraiment pas bien dormi cette nuit et vue que c'est la dernière fois que l'on ce voie je présumais que... » **Je fus interrompu par son regard glacier, qui me fit ouvrit grand les yeux. Peut-être était-elle complètement folle finalement... Ce qui expliquerait les sautes d'humeur fréquente de cette femme. Si s'en était vraiment une...**

« Katniss, tu ne présumes rien ! Si tu n'as ne seraient qu'une note en dessous de quinze sur vingt ne t'inquiète pas que Haymitch me fasse revenir dans cette pièce la minute qui suit. Alors ne compte pas ne plus me revoir petite » **Termina-elle dans un sourire sournois. Vous ai-je déjà dit pourquoi je la déteste ? Car c'est une vrai Pintage. Je lui fis mon plus beau faux sourire avant de m'étaler comme une limasse sur la table. La journée commençait mal, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'elle allait bien se terminer. J'allais à la pre rentrée à seize heures et j'avais hâté d'y assister. Elle me crit un nombre incalculable de fois dessus. Avant de décider de me laisser partir une heure après ce qui était prévue. Heureusement que H était venue voir ce qui se passait, sinon, je n'aurai pas donné chez des pauvres nerfs de cette femme. Je lui avais cassé les pieds jusqu'à présent, elle m'avait insulté de nombreuses fois. Je lui avais rendu ces insultes avec bonté. Décidément, il fallait que je bosse à 200% cette année. Je n'avais pas envie de voir sa tête trop parfaite... Haymitch me sourit en me faisant un signe de faire attention la prochaine fois. Il la raccompagna par la suite vers la porte de la sortie et un sourire illumina mon visage. 1 à 0 pour moi. Je me précipite vers la porte qui me sépare de la chambre de ma petite sœur, qui s'amusait avec ses nombreuses poupées. Je ne peux faire autre chose que d'avoir un sourire attendrissant.**

« Prim ? Je vais devoir aller à ma semi-rentrée... »  
**Elle se le va précipitamment afin de m'enlacer. Je ne peux que lui caresser les cheveux.**  
« Tu seras là pour me chanter une chanson pour que je puisse m'endormir Katniss ? » **Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui faisait la plus peur. Me voir partir, où ne plus m'entendre chanter pour qu'elle s'endorme.**  
« Oui je serais de retour bien avant... » « Promis ? » « Je te le promets mon petit canard ».

**Je les voyais, s'amuser les uns avec les autres dans la cour de récréation. Je me surpris à penser qu'un de ces jours... Je pourrais être comme eux. Avoir autant d'amis, sourire si facilement. Même après cinq longues années sans la présence de mes vrais parents. Je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant, que tout va bien... Je suis une piètre menteuse... Je sursaute, pour me retourner précipitamment vers mon assaillant. Quand je le vis, je baisse ma garde en me remettant droite afin de regarder l'estrade du collège de la ville. C'était H... Il savait que j'avais la boule au ventre.**

« Ne t' inquiète pas Katniss, dans le pire des cas Ana viendra te donner d'autre cour particulier. » **S'exprime H, avec ou sans humour ? Je léve les yeux aux ciels. Je ne suis certaine que ça ne lui déplaire pas, mais moi... Je ne la voulais pas comme belle-mère. Cette femme est pour moi, laide de l'intérieur.**  
« Ne n'inquiètes pas toi !, j'essaierais d'être la meilleure dans toutes les matières... » **Dis-je en accrochant mon regard dans l'un des garçons brun de la famille Hawthorne. J'ai dit garçon . Non, il avait peut-être deux ou deux ans de plus que moi mais il ressemblait déjà à un homme. Qui était-il ?**

« Tu n'essayeras pas tu le feras mon geme de cœur... Nous comptons tous sur toi. » **ça sonnait faux depuis la bouche deHaymitch. Même après cinq ans passés à ses côtés, je n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner. Le silence se fit dans la cour quand le micro frétillait.**  
« Bonjour à tous, je me présente Mary Margaret Blanchard la nouvelle directrice du Schlool E-time 12. J'espère de tout cœur que chacun d'entre vous... Que je vous rêverais l'année prochaine » **Mlle. Blanchard avait raison … Peut-être que nous nous rêverons plus l'année prochaine. Ma moisson approche et même si je suis la fille de h. Je n'ai pas moins de chance qu'un autre**

« J'espère que nous allons passer une très bonne année ensemble et que je ne relèverai aucun comportement. » **Je grimai à cette phrase, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne me connaisse pas encore pour faire ce genre de discourt. Mon visage se tourne vers une présence sur ma gauche. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et de forte rondeur alors qu'elle devait avoir mon âge... Elle en paraissait quelques années de plus. À côté d'elle se trouve une fille de mon âge de ma taille avec une chevelure rousse... Et il y avait un homme qui ne devait pourtant n'avoir pas plus qu'une vingtaine d'années. La famille Queen, au moins ils ne risquaient pas d'être moissonné. Ils étaient riches. Pourtant H aussi. Je me retrouve de ce fait à participer à la moisson au printemps... En espérant que je passe l'hiver, avec les bourges de cette école ce n'était pas gagner. Les bruillants applaudissement me firent revenir à la réalité. Je concentre vers l'extradé.**

« Merci Merci à tous » **dit-elle d'une voix très chaleureuse**. « N'oubliez pas d'aller récupérer vos ordres de classes et vos horaires. Je vous dis tous, éléve à demain pour votre premier rentré ou pour les habitués bons retours parmi nous et demain vous aurez une surprise deuxième et troisième années »

**Je n'avais rien écouté et j'avais honte de moi, j'avais plutôt observé la foule ainsi qu'écoutaient les conversations des autres. La blonde a ma gauche, rire pour un rien et la rousse ne semblait pas s'amuser. Je me retourne pour faire face à h . Mon corps se prie un choc. Il venait de percuter une chose. Personne ? Sans doute, il fallait pour ça que je rouvre les yeux. Je les ouvre et voie une touffe blonde ramasser ces affaires sur le sol. Je vais précipitamment le rejoindre à ces occupations.**  
**Nous nous relevons en mettant temps, et quand il eut enfin fini de s'excuser pour rien. Je rencontre son regard océan, son sourire d'ange. Je n'arrive pas à avoir une expression. Mon visage reste de marbre alors qu'au fond, j'avais une folle envie de lui sourire comme il me souriait. Je lui tendis ma main avec ce qu'il lui appartenait. Il regarde l'objet qui était entre mes doigts pour ensuite referme ma main sur celui-ci. Je lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. Et il part en me souriant, et me plante là. Avec une sorte de broche dans la main. J'ouvre ma main intriguée par le germe de cœur. Il y avait un G un Gai moqueur. Je fis les contours de la broche avec ma pousse. Je ne comprenais pas, il faut que je lui rende... Je n'aime pas recevoir de cadeau. D'un inconnu comme d'un proche.**

« Et voici ma Katniiss » **la voie de H sorti de nulle part ainsi que sa main qui me retourne vers eux. Je cache ma broche dans le dessous de ma robe, et regarde interloguer les deux garçons er la petite fille qui était devant moi. La femme qui était adulte, je la reconnaissais. C'était la boulangère du quartier de la ville. Quant à son mari, c'était le boulanger.**  
« Elle a grandi en cinq ans ! J'imagine que tu ne te souviens plus de nous ? » **Je fis un non affirmé de la tête. Je n'avais pas à me faire aimer d'eux. Le pé re a l'air gentil mais la mère ne me dit rien. Le père des trois enfants repris** « Hoho chérie tu entends ça ? » **La femme approuva, d'un signe de tête** « J'espère que tu te rappelles de Peta au point vous disiez que vous allez vous marier et vous preniez toujours vos bains ensemble ». **Je fronce les sourcils.**  
« Quoi ? Je ne connais aucun Peta. Et je ne vous connais pas. »** J'étais sèche, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient et je n'avais pas envie de le savoir. Le jeune garçon à la broche revient à l'endroit où nous étions.**  
« Allons Katniss, ne fais pas ta tête de mule..., Elle n'est pas très sociale quand il s'agit de parler à des inconnues. » **dit H . Je le regarde avec de gros yeux.**  
« Un peu comme sa mère, c'est désastreux, je ne savais pas que ce petit qu'on a recueilli deux mois dans notre propre maison soit si... civilisé et sauvage à la fois. » **dit la mère**

**Je ne comprenais plus à rien à la situation, je ne me rappelais pas d'eux pas même du garçon qui me regarder, me fixer de ses yeux trop bleu. Ma mère ? Que savait-elle de ma mère cette teigne ?**  
« Allons chéries ne nous emportons pas, A ! Peeta tu es là... Tu as vue dans qu'elle classe tu te trouves? Tu connais des gens dans ta classe . » **Dis le père.**

**J'étais à deux doit de partir de là, de hurlé et de rentrée seule chez moi a pied s'il le faut. Le Peta qui disait, le peeta que je voulais épouser quand j'avais huit ans. Lui ? Celui avec qui je prenais des bains ? Le jeune homme que je fixe m'adresse un sourire timide. Je détourne ma tête.**

« Oui père, je viens d'aller voir. Katniss est dans ma classe avec quelqu'une de mes connaissances. » **s'explique le jeune homme à la broche.**  
**J'étais dans sa classe ? Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais lui parler. Malgré son sourire aguicheur ce garçon était détournant. Déjà qu'il paraissait qu'on avait un passé ensemble, je devais dalleurs avoir une discussion avec H à ce sujet. Et surtout hurler mon mécontentement contre cette mère-là. Civilisé et sauvage ? Cette femme ne s'est jamais regardé dans la glace?**

« Et bien jeunes gens j'espère que vous deux allers retrouvés contactent ! Oh madame Blanchard attendez-moi j'ai quelque petite question à vous demander ». **S'exclama H en partant vers la direction de la directrice. Je retard les six personnes si proches de moi. Les parents et les enfants s'éloignent le plus grand des frères fait un client d'oeil à Peta. Je sors la broche de ma poche et lui la tend.**  
« C'est à toi. » **Il me montre toutes ces dents et fit un non de la tête.**  
« Techniquement, c'est à toi. Tu me l'avais donné, il appartient à ta mère, tu me disais qu'il était précieux pour toi. Reprends-le. ». **Il me sourit une dernière fois et part vers la direction de ses parents. Je ferme les yeux lassées. J'avais eu envie de lui hurler**_"' alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens plus de toi "_.** H doit m'expliquer des choses ce soir. Décidément, même pas la rentrée et le problème commencent...**

Juste une petite préface pour vous présenter l'histoire, j'essaye de faire vite, pour arriver à leurs âges, mais certains passages sont importants j'invente l'histoire au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Je laisse naviguer mes doits sur mon clavier et pour un premier chapitre ce n'est pas mal. Laissez-moi vos avis  
La suite ? J'espère dans la semaine... Je pense... Mercredi ?


End file.
